Una boda que no es para mí
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Hoy es un día especial... El día en el que todo para mí se fue al caño... ¿Donde está idiota cuando se le necesita? Relato yuri narrado por Eliza


−Hoy, en este día tan especial−No, no lo es y nunca lo será.

−Nos encontramos reunidos para unir a esta pareja en santo matrimonio…−El sacerdote siguió hablando, prefería ignorar sus palabras, solo hacían aumentar el pesar en mi corazón.

En primer lugar, ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? ¿Por qué era parte de esa farsa?

Mi madre, como cabeza principal de la familia Leagan, me había comprometido con aquel tipo, aun cuando ella sabía la relación que mantenía con ESA persona, protesté ante aquello pero su respuesta fue lo que terminó por convencerme.

-Qué importancia tiene la relación que mantengas con ELLA puedes mantenerla aun estando casada, así que no te niegues los negocios son así debes aceptarlo querida a menos que quieras que alguien desaparezca del mapa y ya no tengas otras opciones

¿Por qué lo hacía entonces? Para proteger a ESA persona, debía mantener eso en mente.

Cuando hubiese llegado el momento de decir mis votos y aceptar, las consecuencias de aquel juicio por mi libertad, los había pronunciado tan bien como mi madre me hubiera dicho que memorizara de aquellas tarjetas escritas con su puño y letra.

Palabra por palabra, eran lo mismo, palabra por palabra eran mi testimonio, con ya sentencia definida, cadena perpetua.

−Si alguien se opone a esta sagrada unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre−Tras aquellas palabras dichas por el sacerdote, se hizo la acostumbrada pausa para darle la oportunidad a quien fuera de detener aquel circo, no ocurriría, lo sabía pero a pesar de todo dirigí mi mirada hacia todos lados, no estaba esa persona, no estaba esa idiota, mientras tanto yo tengo en vano la leve esperanza de que viniera y alzara la voz en protesta.

Aunque sabía muy bien que se lo habría prohibido para evitar problemas innecesarios, aún tenía esa esperanza, esa creencia de que con aquel rebelde carácter suyo, lo haría de igual manera.

−Bien, pueden intercambiar anillos−Al final, no lo había hecho, bien, de alguna forma me dolía que no lo hubiera hecho, ¿Por qué cuando no quiero que me obedezca, lo hacía? Demonios.

Titubeé, en el momento que iba a quitarme el anillo e intercambiarlo con aquel hombre que apenas conocía su nombre. Todos se quedaron expectantes, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué me detenía?, era lo que murmuraban, ni yo sabía bien la respuesta.

Basta, era suficiente, no me iba a quedar ahí para casarme solo porque a mi madre le parecía lo mejor para nuestra familia. Además, sabía muy bien cómo defenderme, podía a defender a ESA persona sin la necesidad de seguir ahí, dejando que utilizaran como una simple pieza de ajedrez.

Me quité el anillo para tirarlo al suelo, mi madre se levantó de su asiento para mirarme con clara furia en su rostro ante mi acción, dispuesta a decirme algo pero sin siquiera permitírselo, mi padre sonreía ante aquella decisión y mi hermano Mayor estaba indignado… Como sea, salí de aquella iglesia, sin antes haberme rasgado algo de la cola de ese maldito vestido y salí a la calle corriendo con tal de matar a esa imbécil, a esa bastarda que de alguna manera me robó el corazón.

Y finalmente la encontré, estaba sin moverse del parqueadero, sin hacer nada, parada como una maldita piedra. Usaba su chaqueta negra y un casco de motorcross rojo, como siempre llegaba tarde o no hizo nada al respecto, como odio amarte, maldita subnormal.

−¡Wow! ¡Nunca espere eso de ti, Pecosa estúpida!−Exclamé con claro gozo en su voz a pesar de mi aparente enojo.

De pronto, en menos de nada ELLA se quitó su casco dejando ver aquella imagen que me llegó a mi corazón… Ese parecido a Anthony aunque su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran verdes como las praderas, sus pecas eran como una linda constelación o quizás una muy bonita cicatriz, y ese cabello corto… Ese lado masculino sin lugar a dudas le quedaba bien aunque no entiendo ese corte de cabello… Con ese peinado ridículo que tenía le quedaba mejor.

Ella me sonrió mientras mantenía esa mirada traviesa, no hemos tenido acción y se le notaba en su mirada… Pecosa calenturienta

-¿Acaso no ves telenovelas? Las protagonistas se casan y se pueden evitar pero…- Me mira de reojo con curiosidad de una niña… De hecho esa parte inocente me daba repulsión pero ahora eso una de tantas cosas que amo de ti.

-Nadie evita la boda de una villana, hasta ahora- Guiña el ojo mientras me invita en su pequeña Harley, simplemente le sonreí en respuesta, mientras corría muy lejos, lejos, de aquella estupidez que había aceptado ser parte sin protestar más, sin oponerme más, sin si quiera pelear como realmente debía de haberlo hecho.

Puede ser que no hubiera un destino muy bien definido para ambas en aquel momento pero sí puedo decirte que prefiero irme con ella vestida de novia que con alguien a quien nunca podría llegar a amar, aunque me llegase a verme las bragas pero esa pecosa estúpida es la única privilegiada en gozar ese derecho.


End file.
